1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illumination apparatus and a lighting method, and relates in particular to an illumination apparatus and a lighting method that bring another illumination apparatus in synchronization at a time set by a timer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an illumination apparatus including a light source having changeable illuminance and a controller having a timer that measures time has been disclosed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-82218, for example).